csofandomcom-20200223-history
Light zombie
Light zombie or Speed zombie is a type of non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario. It is playable in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. Overview An abomination created by Dr. Rex, this zombie is code-named as 'Light type'. This specimen boasts fast movement and good jumping ability but is vulnerable when attacked. The Light Zombie host possesses the ability to turn itself invisible. The Light zombie moves fast and hard to be hit but relatively fragile. It can be knocked back easily with powerful weapons. It has the ability to hide from the plain sight of enemy. When using invisibility ability, its knockback resistance is really low and move at slow speed. Light zombie can be purchased via Gruesome Assassin set, which also purchases Nata Knife. Advantages *Light zombie's model is slim-built, making it harder to be aimed by humans *Run faster and jump higher than Regular zombie *Has the ability to turn half-invisible Disadvantages *Easily knocked back by most weapons *Slow the player's movement and cannot regenerate life when using the invisible ability *Cannot recover health when in invisbility status *Has very low health points in Zombie Union Gameplay Tactics *Use the Bunnyhop skill to move faster and will also make it harder for the humans to aim. *Avoid direct attack as the Light zombie has low knockback resistance. *Reach unreachable areas with Light zombie as she has higher jump height than most zombies. **A Light zombie can enter the exit of the vents in Assault map with the aid of Zombie Grenade. Counters *Attack Light zombies with high knockback weapons such as Double-barreled shotgun and TAR-21. She will be knocked away easier than Regular zombies. *Avoid facing a Light zombie alone as they have faster movement speed and higher jump height than the Regular zombies. *Always stay alert to the sound of the activation of its Invisibility ability by the Light zombies. *If the Light zombie is using its Invisibility, you can track it by her shadow on the ground by turning on the flash lights. Other ways to track invisible Light zombies are throwing Firebomb or Holy Bomb. *When the Origin Light zombie uses its Invisibility ability, it can be tracked easily because there are some red translucent blood stains on the zombie. *Always aim at the leg area when facing the Light zombie (in ducts or in an open area) as aiming for the head is extremely hard due to its small hitbox. *Use shotguns to deal this zombie as the pellets will spread and hit her more easily. Zombie Scenario Earlier version of Light zombie can use Invisible ability. Light zombie appears in all Zombie Scenario maps. When the Light zombie approaches the player, she will duck, making harder to be aimed. Lost City= In Lost City, Light zombies make appearances starting round 3. They only walk toward the player instead of running in several last rounds. Green Light zombies can be seen in Lost City (Normal) at round 16 that can throw Zombie Grenade. |-| Double Gate= In Chapter Double Gate, Round 19 and 20, the Stalker-type Light zombie (black-colored) appears. She runs very fast and can deal a great amount of damage to humans. |-| Trap= In Chapter Trap, Round 25, 35 & 45, the Pursuit-type Light zombie (purple-colored) appears. She runs faster than human, has high health power and deals very high damage. |-| Last Clue= In chapter Last Clue Round 1, Light zombie begins to run instead of just walking in the previous chapters. This will make this level harder. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds has been added for her in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, upon using the Invisibility skill, her speed is greatly increased and laughs when doing so. Light zombie also has a new ability which is Leap, a jump with a higher speed and height. Gallery Original= File:Speed_zombie_model.png|Host Light zombie Female_zombie_model.png|Origin Light zombie File:Light_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Stalker-type Light zombie.png|Stalker-type Light zombie 410px-Speed_zombie_model.png|Pursuit-type Light zombie File:Speedzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Lightzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray 36035771.png|Ditto, host 42648788.png|Ditto, origin File:GongmoSpray06.png|Ditto (Official) File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_host.png|Ditto, Host Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon 0903_Wallpaper_2_1280_1024.jpg|Wallpaper File:Cs_assault_20130812_1456560.jpg|In-game screenshot in Zombie: The Union File:Cs_assault_20130812_1457090.jpg|Ditto, using skill lzkp.png|Korea poster |-| China version= Light.png|Selection icon S0422cs03s.jpg|Host model S0422cs04s.jpg|Origin model Light 2.png|Shop icon |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4light_viewmodel.png|View model Z4light_ingamemdl.png|In-game model File:Lightzb4_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD Z4light_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4light_hitbox.png|Hitbox New lightzb.png|Model change New lightzb4.png|Concept art New lightzb ca2.png|Ditto Zb4 zombihiding2.png|Skill screen effect |-| Enhanced= File:Lightzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Lightzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Lightzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Trivia *In Trap, there is a glitch where you can hop onto the Pursuer Zombie and they won't able to attack you. Click here to watch. *In Zombie: The Union, Light Zombie has only 800 health points (1300 with Strong Lifepower), making it the weakest zombie alongside with Banshee in Zombie: The Union. *If a Psycho zombie uses the smokescreen skill while a light zombie uses invisibility, there will be a void in the smokescreen showing a shape of a transparent light zombie revealing the player (depends on video rendering settings). *In Zombie: The Union, using the "Invisibility" skill will increase its damage. *In Zombie: The Hero, if a Host Light Zombie is using its Invisibility skill, its movement will be slower than the Origin Light Zombie. *Sometimes after a light zombie is killed, it makes an evil laugh before dying. *In Zombie: The Union, if light zombie is using its Invisibility skill, it will multiply its damage by 3× but will decrease its movement speed. *In Zombie: The Union, the invisibility skill stacked with the item "3X DAMAGE" will deal a whopping 9x damage. *During Christmas event, you can hide in a supply box. Humans can hardly see Light zombies in it due to large supply box size. *Due to Mainland China's censorship laws, origin Light Zombie is retextured so that it is less bloody. This change also affects its shop icon. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Female Character